<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craft by felinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135414">Craft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn'>felinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственное, что он умел делать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Craft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Персивалю пятнадцать. Что больше удивляло Ланселота: что мальчишка дожил до этого возраста, что он сам дожил, что они оба не то что дожили, а ужились вместе - мужчина не знал. Парень рос жилистым и крепким. И, судя по взглядам девиц, симпатичным. Язык, да и ум, с каждым годом становились всё острее. Писклявый голос наконец-то начал грубеть. А теперь ещё парень периодически резался, воюя с непривычной растительности на лице, но уже давно не резался, когда просил Ланселота провести тренировку на боевых мечах. Это радовало мужчину больше всего. У Персиваля природная скорость и грация. В памяти болью всплывало слово «неестественная». <br/>       Ланселот не любил вспомнить прошлое. Карден учил жить сегодняшним днем и помнить о своей Великой Цели. Благом Деле. Но кошмары не прекращались. Молитвы не помогали. Помогало оттачивание единственных, но смертельных навыков. Ежедневные и многочасовые. От этого хотя бы был прок. В отличие от другого… действа. Наверное, только это и помогло не сойти с ума. Тогда. В два разные «тогда». <br/>       Лето дало время зализать раны и встать на ноги, но холодные осенние ветра напоминали, что зима не за горами, а значит нужно искать более надежное пристанище, чем пещера, в которой Персиваль его выхаживал.<br/>       — Нужно найти какую-нибудь людскую деревню. <br/>       — Мы должны возвращаться и сражаться! — воскликнул мальчик.<br/>       — Кто «мы»? – спокойно спросил мужчина, — мальчишка, который не сможет удержать меч и… — он запнулся, — но палка, которая теперь была его верной спутницей, могла рассказать всё без слов.<br/>       — Я могу удержать меч, — зло возразил Персиваль.<br/>       Ланселот хмыкнул:<br/>       — Бери любой из моих мечей. Даю тебе три попытки доказать. <br/>       Разумеется, мальчишка взял длинный меч.<br/>       — А ты?<br/>       — А мне хватит и палки.<br/>       Мальчик нахмурил брови.<br/>       — Давай нападай, — подстегнул Ланселот. <br/>       Мальчик поднял меч, собирался было сделать шаг, но мужчина ловким движением палки буквально выкрутил меч из его рук. Оружие со звоном упало на землю. Ланселот ударил палкой по запястью мальчика.<br/>       — Я отрубил тебе руку, — а потом чиркнул палкой по шее мальчишки, — и перерезал горло. Вторая попытка.<br/>       Персиваль поднял меч, стиснул зубы и уже увереннее кинулся на Ланселота.<br/>       Мужчина легко увернулся и поддел ноги мальчишки палкой так, что тот упал на спину. Меч снова вылетел из его рук. Мужчина упер палку в грудь мальчика. <br/>       — Я отрубил тебе ноги и проткнул сердце. Последняя попытка.<br/>       Мальчишка поднялся, подобрал меч и нахмурился, очевидно, пытался что-то придумать. Ланселот терпеливо ждал, даже повернул голову в другую сторону. В то же мгновение мальчик прыгнул. Мужчина чуть отшагнул и, не поворачиваясь, точным движением ударил того по затылку.<br/>       — Я пробил тебе голову.<br/>       — Ты… — задохнулся Персиваль, потирая ушибленное место.  <br/>       — Меч должен стать продолжением руки, но быть пропорциональным росту и весу тела, – спокойно начал объяснять Ланселот. — В твоем возрасте у меня был небольшой меч.<br/>       — В моем возрасте? Со сколки лет ты начал тренироваться? — мальчишка распахнул свои ясные глаза, — где тебя обучали? Кто? Как долго? Сколько мне нужно времени? — поток вопросов выплескавшихся из Персиваля, невозможно было остановить никаким способом. У Ланселота заныла собственная рана на затылке. <br/>       Ланселот не любил вспомнить прошлое. Мальчишки в аббатстве всегда смеясь шептались и показывали пальцем. Несмотря на то, что отец Карден, провозгласил, что эти метки знаки свыше. Его называли «плаксой», и нельзя сказать, что не заслужено. Он, взахлеб, изливал душу отцу Кардену, а тот наставлял: «смирение и терпение, это всего лишь дети…». Слезы не помогали. Со временем их не стало, даже тогда когда, все мальчишки били одновременно. Впрочем, избиения продолжались до тех до тех пор, пока он в одиночку не одолел всех обидчиков разом. За это, разумеется, пришлось нести наказание. Когда постепенно из плаксы он превратился в Плачущего, шепот, который шелестел, когда он ходил по аббатству не прекратился. Но смех навсегда сменился страхом. <br/>       Во второе «тогда» нужно было учиться жить заново. Раз уж он выжил. И не ему одному. Он хорошо помнил, как бормотал в горячечном бреду: «Оставь меня… Дай мне умереть… Я не заслуживаю того чтобы жить… Ты мне ничего не должен…». Но мальчишка упрямо продолжал менять свои травяные припарки и кормить похлебкой из травы и какой-то мелкой живности. Только потом Ланселот понял, что мальчишке некуда, а главное не к кому было идти. И, как новоиспеченному благородному Рыцарю, ему нужно было о ком-то заботиться. Ланселот гнал от себя другую мысль, но она упорно возвращалась. В ту ночь мальчишка лишился своего кумира, и, похоже, сразу обрел другого. Даже этот юнец уже понимал, что никто не идет в сравнение с тем, кто может в одиночку победить воинов Троицы. Даже если до этого тот убивал его родных. У Ланселота не должно было быть кумиров. Их было запрещено иметь. Но он всегда знал, на кого хотел быть похожим. Он хотел спрятать свое ненавистное, демоническое, лицо за маской. <br/>       Во второе «тогда» нужно было привыкать к собственному имени.  И ни ему одному. И заново знакомиться с собственным телом, обучать его. Учитывая то, что рука срослась не очень правильно. Сгорбленный, он хромал с палкой, будто согбенный старец с посохом. И от этой мысли он впервые усмехнулся, а не разозлился. Хоть каждое движение причиняло сильную боль. Он учился сам и учил Персиваля. И в отличие от него самого, мальчишка учился гораздо быстрее. Юнец лучезарно улыбался, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь встать, лежащему на лопатках мужчине, стиснувшему зубы от злобы. Ланселот гнал от себя мысль, что, быть может, он просто хороший учитель. И тогда он впервые вспомнил о своих «кумирах». Старую собаку трудно научить новым трюкам. Но вот щенка… <br/>       — Ты знаешь, что в масках воинов Троицы очень узкие прорези для глаз? — Ланселот видел, как мальчишка вздрогнул от одного упоминания.<br/>       — И что?<br/>       — Они очень узкие, — повторил мужчина, — их почти что нет. А чтобы их победить, нужно обучаться как они.<br/>       — Я никогда не смогу победить их, — тихо сказал Персиваль и Ланселот вспомнил, что он всего лишь маленький мальчик. Пока. <br/>       — Не можешь или не хочешь? – уточнил мужчина.<br/>       Персиваль поджал губы. А потом его глаза вспыхнули:<br/>       — Я могу научиться драться цепом?<br/>       — Посмотрим, — мужчина поежился.<br/>       Ланселот делает из куска своей рясы плотную повязку и завязывает мальчишке глаза. С тех пор обучал его только так.<br/>       — Тебе тоже нужно сделать такую, — как-то сказал Персиваль.<br/>       — Зачем это? – удивился Ланселот.<br/>       — Эти земли все еще помнят Плачущего монаха.<br/>       — И?<br/>       — А так мы скажем, что пришли с севера, и у нас культ завязанных глаз, горцы, я слышал, странные… у них мужчины носят платья…<br/>       — Это не платья, это килт, — усмехнулся Ланселот, а про себя вдруг подумал, что не мешало бы обучить мальчишку латыни. <br/>       Персиваль разрисовывал  лицо мужчины грязью смешанной с клюквой и рассказывал душераздирающие истории о страшном пожаре в каждой новой деревне. <br/>       Со временем тонзура Ланселота зарастает, другие раны тоже затягиваются, даже некоторые душевные. С каждым годом, что растет маленький бельчонок земли пропитанные огнём и кровью забывают Плачущего монаха. Вскоре Ланселот и Персиваль едут в Камелот, в котором правит благородный король Артур. <br/>       Ланселот не любил вспоминать прошлое. Раньше. Теперь у него много хороших воспоминаний.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На своё пятнадцатилетие Персиваль получил первый меч, изготовленный специально для него. Несмотря на то, что парень уже почти догнал Ланселота по росту, мужчина был уверен, что расти тот ещё не закончил. Но Ланселот не пожалел денег. К тому же не все они были честно заработаны, а некоторые и не заработанные вовсе. Парню стоило многих усилий, подавить свою врождённую эксцентричность, чтобы не прыгать от восторга и не броситься на шею, как какая-нибудь девица. А ведь это он раньше делал. Первым делом Персиваль проверил баланс меча, держа клинок двумя пальцами, чуть подальше гарды. Затем подбросил и, ловко поймав, со свистом прорезал воздух несколько раз. Небесные глаза сияли.<br/>       — Спасибо!<br/>       Ланселот улыбнулся и кивнул. Мечами, подаренными Карденом, он пользовался до сих пор. </p><p>       Октябрь выдался на удивление сухим и теплым. Словно давая передышку в их странствиях от одной деревни к другой. Мальчишка хотел тренироваться каждую свободную секунду. Ланселот почти не возражал. Похоже, это был единственный способ избавиться от нескончаемой болтовни. Говорить и отбиваться Персиваль всё-таки не умел. Ещё. Ланселот начинал догадываться, что со временем парень будет выматывать противников своим трёпом и ударами одновременно. Что будет ранить сильнее - неизвестно. Радовала это болтовня сейчас или раздражала, мужчина до конца не мог понять. Среди монахов пустословие не приветствовалось. Но порой только она отвлекала от гнетущих мыслей. <br/>       Меч из руки мальчишки выбить было уже не так просто, но «бои» они устраивали исключительно на палках. Пока у них был один Голиаф, нагружать его ещё и учебными мечами было неразумно. Да и Персиваль не был против. Он ясно осознал важность скорости, ловкости и концентрации. А с этим отлично справлялась палка. <br/>      Однажды, когда они сидели перед костром, закончив ужин, мальчишка сказал:<br/>       — Если на нас нападут, я конечно пока не смогу ни с кем справиться, но дай мне шанс убить. <br/>       Эти слова не понравились Ланселоту. К концу дня, уставший, он никак не смог придумать, что возразить или как объяснить, что это не самое лучшее желание. Непривыкшему много говорить слова вообще давались ему с трудом.<br/>      — Ладно, — вздохнул он.<br/>       И через пару дней на зло или на везение им встретились два красных Паладина. На лошадях. А лошади им были очень нужны. Расправиться с ними не составило большого труда. Ланселот просто сказал Персивалю стоять на опушке леса и привлекать внимание, а в нужный момент не упустить лошадей. Тот прыгал, размахивал руками и орал. Паладины подъехали. Ланселот, подкравшись сзади молниеносно, одновременно вышиб их из седел. Оглушил, ударив головами друг о друга. Лошади дернулись, но Персиваль ловко схватил поводья, отвел подальше и привязал к дереву. Мужчина смотрел на обездвиженных… братьев. Он не хотел их убивать. Он больше никого не хотел убивать. Никогда. <br/>       — Ты обещал, — резанул его голос Персиваля.<br/>       — Убьёшь, пока они будут без сознания или подождёшь пока очнутся? — холодно спросил Ланселот, предоставляя очень тяжелый выбор.<br/>       Но в эту секунду один застонал и открыл глаза.<br/>       Персиваль сел на корточки и поднес нож к горлу паладина. Но вдруг замер. Секунды тянулись мучительно долго для всех троих. Рука Персиваля начала подрагивать, но сам мальчишка не двигался. Ланселот отпихнул его в ту самую секунду как из руки мальчишки выпал нож. Персиваль не говоря ни слова, побежал в лес. Ланселот не сводил глаз с красного паладина.<br/>       — Брат… — дрожащим голосом просипел тот.<br/>       Ланселот не ответил, а молча, машинально, быстро проткнул сердце. Глаза паладина распахнулись от удивления, изо рта потекла кровь. Ланселот убил второго, вытер окровавленный меч о грязный красный плащ. Мысленно поморщился, предстояло делать то, что он презирал. Но в их нынешнем положении выбора не было. Он обшарил два ещё теплых тела. Из оружия пара мечей и пара ножей. Денег было немного. Он снял не запачканную кровью одежду. Сапоги были хорошие. Всё можно было продать или обменять. Персиваль заболтает кого угодно. Покончив с одним мерзким делом, нужно было приниматься за следующее не менее неприятное. Сжечь тела. Он принялся собирать сухостой и листья. И того и другого было в избытке. Помощь мальчишки не помешала бы, но он отогнал эту мысль. Глядя как разгорается пламя, он читал молитву. Не мог не читать. Нательные кресты он закопал. Пришло время продолжить путь. <br/>       Ланселот некоторое время шел в направлении, куда побежал Персиваль, прислушиваясь и внимательно всматриваясь в кроны деревьев. Но ничего не замечал. Выругавшись, что придется повышать голос, он крикнул:<br/>       — Персиваль!<br/>       Ответа не последовало.<br/>       — Персиваль, нам нужно уходить. Ты знаешь, я не могу лазить по деревьям.<br/>       Вдруг сзади него послышался негромкий удар о землю. Возможно, обычный человек и не услышал. Мужчина порадовался такой сноровке и обернулся. Он не хотел говорить о случившимся, но знал, что мальчишке нужно выговориться.<br/>       — Я не смог, — сказал Персиваль, глядя себе под ноги. <br/>      Ланселот молчал, ожидая продолжения, но мальчишка, на удивление, больше не произнес ни слова. Мужчина было обрадовался, что не нужно ничего слушать, как какое-то странное и ноющее чувство побудило его самому сказать: <br/>       — Не торопись начинать убивать, — спокойно начал он, — это произойдет рано или поздно, – а про себя добавил: «лучше бы поздно», — каждое убийство разрушает душу, уж поверь мне. <br/>       Он скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно положил ладонь на плечо Персиваля и чуть сжал. В то же мгновение уже сам мальчишка уткнулся ему головой в живот. К этому мужчина готов не был и некоторое время они просто стояли так. Одни посреди векового леса. Деревья, раскачиваясь, скрипели. Сухие листья, срываемые или гонимые ветром, шелестели. Птицы щебетали. Лес пел свою старую как мир песню. Пугающую и успокаивающую одновременно. Поддавшись какому-то древнему внутреннему чувству, Ланселот осторожно провел рукой по спине мальчишки. Жест настолько непривычный, что даже неприятный. Но он делал это не для себя. Мальчику нужна забота, и… какая никакая ласка. Хоть иногда, чтобы его душа не очерствела раньше времени. Разумеется, никто и никогда не заменит ему отца, и тем более мать. <br/>       Он неожиданно почувствовал запах молока, мёда и книжной пыли. Так пахло от брата Явиса. Сколько лет он не вспоминал о нём? От этого старого монаха веяло теплом и добротой. Брат Явис заведовал библиотекой и Карден приставил маленького подобрыша к нему, дабы выучить читать и писать, потому что все другие мальчишки в аббатстве, разумеется, постигали более сложные учения.<br/>       — Я чудовище… — как-то всхлипнул Ланселот, повторяя чужие слова, латинские буквы начали расплываться.<br/>       — Чудовища часть божественного промысла, и чрез немыслимое их уродство проявляется великая сила Творца*… — монотонно пробубнил куда-то себе бод нос старик, а потом добавил, — но ты не чудовище. Никогда не позволяй себе так думать.<br/>       — Но всё…<br/>       — Никаких но, — старик погладил мальчишку по спине, — в каждом есть свет. — Он грустно вздохнул и тихо добавил, скорее размышляя вслух, — только если Карден не задумал сделать из тебя…<br/>       Старый брат во всех мог увидеть этот свет. Он сам будто излучал какой-то свет. Правильный свет. Свет, каким он должен быть. Он был стар, но всё-таки умер, как казалось Ланселоту, слишком рано. Никто и никогда не относился к нему так брат Явис. С его смертью будто что-то тоже умерло в нём самом. Он не понимал и злился на Творца. Со временем Карден вытеснил эти чувства. Разными способами. Карден всегда отзывался о брате Явисе с презрением. <br/>       — Когда ты первый раз убил? – тихо спросил Персиваль, вернув Ланселота в настоящее, — или опять не станешь говорить?<br/>       Мужчина вздохнул. <br/>       — Я был младше тебя. Это был один из ва… наших. Его держали в подземелье аббатства. После меня рвало всю ночь, а потом неделю лежал в лихорадке.<br/>       Ланселот поймал себя на мысли, что говоря это, он уже продолжал водить рукой по спине мальчишки. Вот только теперь, похоже, он успокаивал самого себя. <br/>       — Ладно, — сказал мальчик, отстраняясь и быстро рукавом касаясь щек, — может ты и прав.<br/>       Они брели на опушку, а Ланселот думал об их пути, в котором им обоим нужно было учиться отличать истинное, от ложного. Жизнь всегда преподносит дары, но нужно правильно ими пользоваться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>